Once Upon a Time Chronicles
by LoveTVshows
Summary: Two years after season three much has changed in Storybrooke. New characters, new threats and Henry dating? Follow the series and find out what happens next to our favorite characters. (I promise it 's really good and will show all the characters). -On hiatus-
1. CH1 Overseer to the story

**Once Upon a Time Chronicles **

**Description: This is my first published fanfic, also my first series. This takes place 2 years from the end of the 3rd season. Please don't ask me to write about Frozen because Eddie and Adam think way out of the box that it's too much pressure. But these stories just came to me. I will try and update this series as fast as I can. It will follow all of the OUAT facts from season 1-3. This will have all the characters that we know and love. The series will focus on Henry more than before, because I feel he needs more character development. Remember the 2 year time gap so some stuff has changed.**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time.**

Ch1

Overseer to the story

"Aaaaahhhhhh! I'm going to get you."

"No you won't."

The little kids cry out as they play on the playground on a sunny afternoon in Storybrooke.

Henry sits on a bench reading his book while he waits to be picked up. Even though he knows every story from front to back he still reads it. The book is even starting to show the wear and tear. As he gets absorbed into the reading, he turns the page. As he does the page rips out of the book. He holds the page in his hand and turns his head from it to the book._ No, I must have pulled too hard. How am I going to get this fixed? Maybe Mr. Gold can… _His train of thought is broken when he hears, "Hey Henry, can I sit here?"

He looks up to see Alyssa Mathews, the girl that sits next to him in Algebra. He's had her in at least one of his classes ever since he was ten. But now he really starts to notice how her long dark brunet hair glows when the sun hits the beach blond highlights. Her hazel eyes seem to change from green to brown then to blue before him. Her small smile holds so much power that it makes him feel happier. He sees her move her hand to the left side of her neck. As she messed with the hair his eyes land upon the pink scar on the left side of her neck that she tried to hide. He always wondered how she got that. He realizes he must have been staring at her for a long time for her to start messing with her hair.

"Yeah, you can sit here. Sorry Alyssa I was in a daydream."

"No problem."

Henry moves his bag to his other side of the bench while she moves to sit.

Once she sat down two little kids come up to her pulling her arms and saying "Come on Alyssa play with us, you always come up with the best games."

"In a little bit you guys. Why don't you continue the hunt for the Yaoguai?"

"Yyyeeeaaa!" Both scream and then run back to the playground.

Alyssa laughs as she watches them run off.

"So Henry, how did you think you did on Mr. Smith's test?" she says while turning her head to face him.

"I feel like I at least got a B, but knowing my luck," he shrugs his shoulders while putting the emphasis on luck.

"Don't give me that. If the town comes under attack by flying monkeys, you have an excuse for not studying."

"Even if that was going to happen again, that's still not going to help me try and study for the next day."

Alyssa moves a strand of hair behind her right ear revealing a star earring connected to a chain with a cuff almost at the top of her ear while saying "Yeah your Grandfather would rather teach you to sword fight first before math," They both laugh.

They end up staring at each other for a few seconds, until the two kids came back and grab Alyssa by the arms saying, "We need you to tell Amy that the Yaoguai lived near the river not in a cave in the woods."

"Sorry Henry I've been summoned. Talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later," He waves his hand while watching her be pulled by the little ones.

He continues watching her, not noticing that Pinocchio was now sitting next to him until he speaks. "I've seen that look before."

"What look?" Henry states rolling his eyes.

"The look that says you like Alyssa," He says pointing in her direction.

"You're crazy. You don't know the look."

"Hey, do you see me turning back into wood or my nose growing." He puts his hands on his chest then to his nose to show him. "Also I've been on dates before so I know the look. I can also see she likes you too." Pinocchio tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"But I don't know how to ask her out." Henry's voice goes up an octave as he speaks.

Pinocchio places a hand on Henry's shoulder saying, "You just ask and if you don't ask her soon I will." He pats Henry's shoulder once then gets up and leaves.

Henry watches him leave then his eyes land back on Alyssa playing with the children.

_Would she want to go out with me?_

-(-|-)-

The bell above Mr. Gold's door dings as Regina enters. She walks to the far end of the shop where Gold stands behind the glass display case.

She rolls up the sleeve of her jacket to look at her watch and says, "This better be good Gold, I have a date in ten minutes."

"Well I'm sure this won't get in the way of that. This just involves all of what has ever happened to us."

She rolls her eyes at him and says, "What are you talking about imp?"

"What I'm talking about is the Overseer dearie."

Regina's eyebrows came together. "That's impossible I killed the Overseer before I enacted the curse."

Anger strikes Gold's voice as he says, "You were supposed to do that after you enacted it."

"How does that make a difference?" She says exasperated, hoping he would just get to the point.

"Because dearie the Overseer is not a person; it's a spirit that changes hosts when the current one dies."

"Oh, well how do you know that the Overseer even found a host in time to get to Storybrooke?"

"Because of this," he pulls Henry's book out from behind the counter and places it on the display case.

"Why do you have my son's book?" She says with anger mixed with curiosity.

Gold states frustrated, "Henry asked me if I could fix it. While I was looking it over I found this." Gold opens the cover and lifts the pastedown endpaper from the bottom left corner. It reveals an indent that looks like a starburst shape. Gold points to it while saying, "That is the symbol of the Overseer dearie and unless we can find him, our lives will change."

Regina looks up at him then back down to the symbol with concern. _What is this Overseer capable of?_

**Next Chapter is in the works.**


	2. CH2 What No One Knows

**For the few that got a notice about this chapter earlier I am sorry my computer has been weird lately. **

**I am sorry guys but I forgot to put this in the last story. It is important for the upcoming stories. The story has been updated with this sentence but since I don't want you guys that have already read it to re-read it for just that sentences here it is **Alyssa moves her hair behind her right ear revealing a star earring connected to a chain with a cuff almost at the top of her ear while saying**. **

**_This font is to represent flashbacks._**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Please review and comment.**

Ch2

What No One Knows

The stars glimmer in the night sky on another cold and quiet night in Storybrooke. There's a shift in the shadows on Main Street. A hooded being crosses the street to the library. Going to the back the being started to climb all the way up to an opened window and easily slid through. Once inside the hood is removed revealing Alyssa her hair glowing from the moonlight. She opens the elevators door and grabs the elevator cables and slowly climbs down. She opens the hatch of the elevator and enters the library. She throws her bag to a corner while she grabbed _the city of bones _book. She pulled out her flashlight then put her bag up against the wall as a pillow. She read till she fell fast asleep.

It was sunny but cold enough to still wear a coat. Ruby and Belle walked down the street straight towards the library.

"O come on Ruby that book was amazing." Belle said with excitement in her voice.

"Belle you think every book is amazing. But I don't know how sparkling vampires are supposed to exist even in that story."

Alyssa's eyes shot open after she heard Ruby. _Dam I over slept._ She quickly shot up grabbing her bag and entering the elevator just as Belle opened the door to the entrance. Alyssa quickly climbed up the wires and out the window.

As Belle opened the door for Ruby she counters with "Says the girls that turns into a wolf."

"You know I will give books you recommend a try but that is the only one of that series that I'm reading."

Belle rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Okay Ruby I…"Her foot kicks something she looks down and sees _the city of bones _on the ground. "What's this doing here?"

"Must have fallen off its shelf." Ruby commented as she went to the circulation desk.

"But this is nowhere near the shelf it belongs Ruby." She looks down at the book questionably.

"Maybe you have ghosts." Ruby said playfully.

(-|-)

"Thanks for coming Rumple."

"No problem Belle. But I do think Ruby only meant what she said as a joke."

"I know but still good to double check." Belle said with slight worry in her voice. She had heard of Regina's séance and knew that Ruby's joke might be real.

Rumple smirked and nodded. He waved his hands over the area the book had been. His hands glowed then a mist of light descended on the area. After a few seconds a gold silhouette appeared.

"It's defiantly not a ghost but it looks like someone broke in and spent the night." Rumple replied showing the silhouette to both of the girls.

"Who would break into a library just to read a book?" Ruby stated.

Rumple chuckled silently as he looked at Belle.

Belle looked at Rumple and smirked knowing what he was thinking. "Is there any way you can figure out who broke in last night Rumple?"

"The book has been checked out to many times so a reading will be impossible. There is a spell but some ingredients are needed but I have more pressing matters; sorry my dear."

"It's alright Rumple. I'll talk to Emma and see what she can do."

"I think Emma will be happy to finally have a case that is normal." Ruby commented passing the two while she went to put the miss placed book away.

Belle walks Rumple to the door holding his arm. They stop at the doorway. Belle gives him a quick peck on the lips. He stares at her with a smile then turns to the door and walks out.

Belle closes the door as she watches him leave.

"What does he have that is so important that he can't use a spell to help us find the perp?" Ruby demanded as she walked back to the circulation desk.

"That's his business Ruby." Belle calmly stated. She looked back out the door window wondering if he would tell her what has been up with him these past few days.

-(-|-)-

**_The skies are clear and blue. On top of a hill side is a farm. The house is small but bigger than most farmers. It was built out of stone and had a wood roof. Ten year old Alyssa walks up to her home with a bucket of water. The sun shines off of her earring her mother had just recently finished making. As she walks up onto the porch she hears a sever series of coughs. When she opens the door she sees her mother asleep in bed. Alyssa can see the sweat on her mother's forehead and see's the rag she uses to cover her mouth has fresh blood on it. She then looks over to her right and sees her father talking to a man. The strangers outfit was something she had never seen before. It looked like it could be all one piece. It was black leather that took the pattern of crocodile skin. The leather really made his bronze skin pop. As he moved his hands while he spoke she could see his fingernails were really dirty. The man then turned his head and spotted Alyssa. He smiled in her direction she saw his mouth was dirtier than his nails._**

**_The stranger then spoke "Is this your daughter Arron she is quiet lovely." Alyssa cringed at the way he said her father's name._**

**_Alyssa's father quickly said "No this is our neighbor's daughter she has been helping bring us water while my wife has been sick."_**

**_The stranger replied "What a shame; you two still don't have children. I thought you two would have been successful after what had happened to the last one."_**

**_"Yeah well we weren't" Alyssa's father stated._**

**_Alyssa knew not to question what her father was doing. She just set the bucket down and asked do you need anything else._**

**_Her father walked up to her and led her to the door while saying "No sweet heart thank you for helping and tell your parents that Gwen is feeling better today."_**

**_"Alright see you tomorrow." Alyssa exited the house._**

**_She stayed on the porch till she heard her father yell "Are you going to help my wife or not?"_**

**_After that she ran down the hill to hide in the woods._**

**_"Arron you know magic comes with a price."_**

**_"What is it you want?"_**

**_"I want you to go and kill the great animal and bring back one of his fangs. Do we have a deal?"_**

**_"You'll heal my wife first?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Deal."_**

**_After an hour or so Alyssa came back to the house. When she entered she saw her mother sleeping looking so much better. She then looked to her father he was packing his bow and arrows._**

**_"Why are you packing Papa?" She asked as she walked up to him._**

**_"I have to go take care of some business in town. It won't take too long._**

**_"But mommy just got better and why are you taking your arrows into town?"_**

**_"Alyssa I promise to one day explain to you what happened today. But for right now I have to go." He bent down and gave her a hug. Alyssa squeezed with all her might to try and keep him here. She finally let go and saw him head to the door._**

**_"Give your mother my love and tell her I went into town."_**

**_"Yes Papa." As he exited the door she wondered if he would ever truly tell her_** **_what had happened today._**

-(-|-)-

Bbbrrriiinnnggg, the last bell of the day rings.

"Alright class single file line out." Mary Margret stated to her class as they gathered there thing. "I want to see those assignments completed tomorrow." She looks up to watch her students leave and spots Henry trying to maneuver his way through to get to her.

"Hi Henry, what brings you by?"

"Promise not to tell mom…Both of them. At least not till I tell them. Henry says while readjusts his bag on his shoulder.

"What, did you get hurt or in troub…"

She got cut off by Henry waving his hands saying "No no nothing like that. But I need advice on how to ask someone out…"He paused with a cringe "On a date."

Mary Margret was shocked and honored he would ask her this. She blinked a few times till she asked "Well who's the lucky girl?"

Henry stared at the ground while saying "Alyssa Mathews"

"Sweet Alyssa from your class five years ago."

"Yes!" He says blushing "Please can you help me."

Mary Margret smiled and replied "yes, how were you going to ask her?'

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking you." Worry creeps into his voice.

"Well where were you going to take her?"

"I was thinking Granny's. But now that just sounds stupid." He places his hand on his forehead.

"No Granny's is perfect for a first date."

"Great now that I have a place, how do I ask her?" This time his voice consisted of frustration.

Mary Margret shakes her head and slightly chuckles saying "Henry you just ask. It doesn't have to be some grand jester. For example, Alyssa do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"It's really that simple?"

"Well not everyone gets asked out to go take back a ring you stole, have to fight trolls to live and then find out that's your true love."

"Since you put it like that it looks like my date will be boring as heck."

Both Mary Margret and Henry laugh.

"Thank you for the advice. I have to hurry or I'll miss her." Henry bolted out the door as quick as he could. He didn't even hear Mary Margret yell good luck.

-(-|-)-

"Wait a minute since when do you forget to set your alarm. You're sleeping over tonight" Paige shouted while putting a hand on Alyssa's shoulder turning her to face her.

"Pppaaaiigggeee, keep your voice down. Alyssa whispered.

Paige took her voice down one octave. "Fine! But you're sleeping over."

As both girls sat on a bench that was close to the playground Alyssa said "I have slept at your house three times this month. Your dad is going to start asking questions."

"No he won…." Paige is cut off as Henry walks up and says "Hi Paige Hi Alyssa."

"Hi Henry," Alyssa said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Paige, but I have a question for Alyssa."

HONK HONK! The car horn of Jefferson's car goes off.

Paige gets up and grabs her bag while saying "Okay, but don't be too long and we're not done talking about this yet." Paige points a figure at Alyssa.

Alyssa rolls her eyes saying "Alright Paige" as her friend walks away. "So Henry what's your question?"

Henry's palms started to sweat. His mouth went dry. He looked away then back and finally said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight."

Alyssa was taken aback by this. She was expecting him to ask her a math question or when the next project was due. She'll admit she did have a crush on him. But with him being the adoptive son of Regina and the grandson of Rumpelstiltskin that can make you apprehensive on going out with him. When she snapped out of her thoughts she saw Henry looked like he might have an anxiety attack. When she spoke he relaxed a little.

"Sorry Henry… She started but was cut off by Henry waving his hand and saying "It's alright; I understand." He started to walk away.

Alyssa immediately shot up and turned him around. "Henry let me finish, I was going to say I can't tonight but tomorrow I'm free."

Henry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"O great um Granny's at seven."

"Can you make seven thirty?"

"Yeah done, see you tomorrow."

Alyssa grabbed her bag off the bench. "See you tomorrow Henry."

Henry watched as she got into Jefferson's car. Once it drove out of sight, Henry jumped up and said yes. He then started to run in the direction of Granny's.

-(-|-)-

Regina walked into Gold's shop bag in hand. She walked to the backroom. She saw Gold at his spinning wheel spinning.

Gold turns the wheel as he says "Did you get the ingredients?"

"Yes but I don't know how any of this is going to help with a tracking spell. She pulls out the two items. One is a picture frame that says family and in it contains the pre family picture. The next item was a framed baby picture of Henry.

Gold got up from the spinning wheel and walked to the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Because dearie magic comes with a price and the Overseer is no exception to that. For one to become the Overseer one must have no family and be pure of heart." He said pointing to the family frame then to the baby picture.

"What does Henry's book mean that you have to be able to write all the tales?"

"No it means that they know the knowledge of everyone's destiny and must make sure the ending outcome is the one that is laid out.

Regina was taken aback at what Gold said. She had never thought the Overseer was important. Not till Gold told her that he would foil her plan of enacting the curse. She could still remember the previous Overseer. She had been told that he was powerful and should not be taken lightly. But what she ended up facing was a middle aged man that was terrified and couldn't defend himself. She had easily defeated him. But now she knew why it must have been too easy; so the spirit could find a new host a younger, stronger one that could undo all of what she had done. She looked down at the items again. "But none of these items belong to the Overseer. How are we to use any of this without one of his belongings?"

Gold brought up his right index figure "Aaaahhh but the Overseer was careless he left his moniker." He opened Henry's book back to the sunburst shape. "Once I finish with the other ingredients I'll put this on paper then we'll be lead right to the Overseer.

Regina looked back at the symbol and gave her evil smile while saying "What are we waiting for."

-(-|-)-

_I must be dreaming nothing has happened all day. _Emma thought to herself as she entered Granny's.

"Hey sheriff, the usual?" Ruby said from over the counter.

Emma took a seat at the counter and nodded.

Ruby wrote down the order and gave it to Tony. When she came back she made Emma's drink while asking "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just seems to quiet around here today." Shrugging her shoulders while she spoke.

Ruby smiled as she said "I wouldn't say that, you might jinx yourself." Ruby set Emma's cocoa down and started to wipe down the counter.

Emma sipped her drink as Belle entered.

Emma could see she was heading her way. She mentally counted down _3..2..1._

"Emma I need your help."

Emma waved her mug as she said "You were right Ruby I spoke to soon." Ruby chuckled as she went to go pick up an order.

"What do you need help with Belle, Emma asked? Emma turned her head in Belle's direction.

"Someone has been breaking into the library."

Emma fully turned her body to face Belle. Emma's eyes went wide her face said what the hell while she spoke "who would break into a library. Oh God you didn't hide Gold's dagger there did you?" Panic crept into her voice as she said it.

'Believe me Emma I know that's the first place anybody would look for it."

Emma let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Is there any other reason someone would break in?"

"Not that I can think of. It's not like there are valuable books in there."

A list of why someone would break in went through Emma's mind. One has stood out in particular but she wasn't going to leave any of the other ideas out.

Belle broke Emma out of thought when she said "I think they will come back tonight.

"Alright I'll meet you at the library later and we'll set a trap."

"Thank you Emma." Belle got up and left.

Ruby came over with Emma's burger and fries. Ruby set it in front of Emma while saying "So going to fight crime tonight?"

"Yep and so are you Ruby."

Emma saw Ruby's eyebrow go up. Before Ruby could ask her question Emma replied "I have a feeling this person knows the layout of the library better then Belle. I'm going to need one more person so we can cover all exits."Ruby nodded and left to take an order.

Emma picked up a fry and had it half way to her mouth until Henry came in like a tornado saying "Mom! Mom! She… she said …yes.

She could barley understand those words that came out of his mouth between big gasps of breath.

"Wo wo wo who's this she and what did she say yes to."

Henry leaned on the counter still trying to catch his breath as he said "Alyssa Mathews said yes to a date with me tomorrow here at the diner.

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Her son was going on a date not just that but his first date. Her smile got wider as she spoke "That's great kid. Have I met her before?"

"No but here's a picture of when we took a field trip in the woods." He pulled out his phone. When he finally found it he handed to Emma. There were three people in the picture. Henry was to the right next to two girls. "The one next to me is Paige and the girl next to her is Alyssa.

Emma saw what Henry must see. Not only was she beautiful on the outside but her smile showed her inner beauty it seemed to take her entire being.

Henry then took his phone back and quickly said "I got to go finish a project and some homework. See you at dinner."

Before Emma could say another word he was out the door.

"Well it looks like today isn't a quiet day after all." Ruby said walking past her.

Emma shook her head and turned back to eat her food.

**Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. CH3 What You Learn

**Hey everyone I wanted this chapter to be up sooner but life was just getting in the way. But I will try to get chapter 4 up hopefully soon. Also know I promised more Henry but I'm just trying to get my characters established; he will have more chapters soon. Woah! Her editor says Hello friends! Enjoy!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time.**

What You Learn

Jefferson came in to a forest painted room and set a tea set down on a pink wooden table. "Are you sure you two don't need anything else my dears. Perhaps a knight in shining armor to save you from the trenches of homework."

"No Papa go, Alyssa and I have to finish this project or our science grade is doomed." Paige dramatically says as she put a hand to her head.

"**Our** science grade, last I check this was for you to boost that C to a B." Alyssa stats as she looks to her friend with a smirk.

"See Papa now I don't even know what this is for because of you distractions." Paige says as she shoos him out the door.

"Alright I'm gone. Oh' Alyssa will you be staying for dinner?"

"Considering all the help your daughter needs on this project more than likely Mr. Madden." Paige gave Alyssa the glare of death. But Alyssa just ignored it by reading her science book.

"Alright just call me if you guys need anything." Jefferson says as he closes the door behind him.

Paige walks over to her bed but not before she grabbed a cookie off of the tea tray. "That was mean Alyssa." she states as she flop's on the bed.

"Oh' come on Paige you and I finished that project two days ago; and it took forever. I had to make your father believe that we had a lot of work to do just so I could eat his famous spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yeah well it still hurt right here." Paige puts her hands to her heart and the falls to the bed as if she got shot. Paige all of a sudden came back to life asking "Oh' I almost forgot what did Henry want to talk to you about?'

"Nothing really he just asked me out on a date."

"What! This is awesome! Oh My Gosh this is huge!" Paige shouts.

"Paige I don't see the big deal. It's just a date."

Paige got up from her bed. "Just a date! This is a date with the boy you've had a crush on for years. It's also your first date so you're going to need the perfect outfit."Paige walks over to her closet swinging the doors open revealing the many clothes that crammed it. Many of which still had the tags.

Alyssa stayed seated in the little wooden chair that was next to the tea set while saying, "I'm not going to become one of your dolls!" Alyssa pointed to the corner where 10 dolls sat on a shelf. "I'll just wear my Sunday outfit."

Paige turned around her mouth a gape. "Alyssa you only have three outfits. You basically live in the school uniform and I'm tired of seeing you in those other two." Besides I have enough clothes to dress an army." Alyssa rolled her eyes as Paige pulled out shirts, blouses and even dresses, throwing them onto the bed.

"Alright now let's see I have to take in consideration of the color of your bracelet since I know you would never take it off. But luckily your earring will go with anything. I don't think this color would go with it." Paige holds up blouse that was dark shade of green and quickly tosses it.

But Alyssa doesn't pay attention she looks down at her bracelet. It's a thin soft strip of burgundy leather with three different color coins from unknown lands. Her father had said that the coins were passed down through the generations. As a child she always loved to just stare at them and imagine what exiting new land they came from. Her mother had taken notice and later put them onto the leather so Alyssa could always admire them. The memory made Alyssa stare at the ground as her eyes started to sting from the forming tears.

"What about this blouse?" Paige said while turning with a smile that slowly tuner into a frown of concern when she saw Alyssa. "What's wrong?" Paige says as she walks to her.

"O nothing." Alyssa says quickly. She then takes a big breath to get back her composure.

"I've seen that face before, what did I say to make you upset."

"I promise Paige it's nothing you said. I was just remembering my life before the curse. I'm alright." Alyssa looked at Paige to see if she would drop the subject.

"You sure because you know you're…" Paige was cut off by Alyssa who finished with "like a sister to me and I'll always be there for you."

Both girls smiled at each other in silence.

Alyssa broke the silence by saying "I think that blouse will be perfect for tomorrow." Alyssa points to the light eggplant color long-sleeved blouse that Paige still had in her hand.

Paige's smile grew wider as she hands the blouse to Alyssa. As Paige turns around she says "Great now all we need is to find some pants that go with it."

Alyssa rolls her eyes as she says "Uuuuugghh Paige stop the torture or I shall die of polyester blend." Both girls laugh while Paige looks through her closet.

-(-|-)-

"_**Is that the last of the crops from the wagon?" Alyssa's father asked while he set down a bag.**_

"_**Yes Papa." Alyssa said while she straightened the packages of seeds.**_

"_**Well it's your first time in town, what do you think?" He waved his arm to the vast amount of space.**_

_**Alyssa looked around and tried to take everything in. It was early in the morning so there were not that many people yet. The Buildings that surrounded the square seem to tower over her. She then looked to her right; there were many vendors that seemed to make the square smaller. She could see one vendor selling flowers. Past that was a man selling fruit. Alyssa could also make out an old women selling what looked like toys.**_

"_**Well?" Her father asked while he knelt to be eye level with her.**_

"_**It's amazing but won't it get crowded when people come?"**_

_**Alyssa's mother came up from behind and put her hands on Alyssa's shoulders. Alyssa stared up at her mother as she spoke; "It being crowded is a good thing sweetheart."**_

_**Yeah it means we'll have many potential costumers." Alyssa's father had chimed in.**_

_**Alyssa nodded her response and waited for the crowd to come.**_

_**By the end of the day Alyssa couldn't believe at how many customers had come to their booth. Alyssa handed her mother the last seed pouch.**_

"_**Here you are Ruth the last pouch". Gwen says with a smile as she handed over the pouch.**_

"_**Thank you dear. It's good to see you in such good health and Alyssa has grown so much."**_

"_**Yeah I know I wish they wouldn't grow up so fast." Gwen says as she rubs Alyssa's shoulder.**_

"_**Are you ready mother?" **_

_**Ruth looked up to her son and smiled. "I know what you mean Gwen. Yes David I'm ready." As they both left they waved good-bye.**_

"_**Well for doing such a great job today why don't we go and celebrate." Alyssa's father had said while picking Alyssa up and twirling her in the air. **_

_**Her mother replied with "Sounds good to me."**_

"_**Let's go then." Alyssa's family walked out of the square with smiles on their faces.**_

-(-|-)-

Alyssa zips up her hoodie as another cold breeze comes through the back alley. It's another cold windy night and no one is out on Main Street at this time. She's pacing back and forth while talking to Paige, exasperation laced in her voice. "Look Paige I don't care if you truly found the perfect outfit for me. We decided before I left that the outfit I left with was the perfect one."

"But Alyssa this will go with your eyes."

Alyssa rolls her eyes at Paige's persistence. "You and I both know that my eyes are hazel and change color constantly. I also know that you are just trying to get me to come back to your house."

Paige gave a loud sigh then quickly said "I just have a bad feeling about this. This morning was cutting it close. What if this time Belle does find you? Then she'll ask you questions that could lead to…"

Alyssa cut her off before she could continue her rant. "Paige! I promise my alarm is set!" There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Paige. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you." Alyssa says, trying to comfort her friend. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? I have not been caught in 33 years. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Alyssa quickly turned off her phone before Paige could call her again. Alyssa went around the back of the library. She pulled up her hood; then starts to climb. Once she reaches the unlocked window she pushed it but it did not budge. She pushed harder the second time and it opened but she lost her footing and started to fall. She grabbed the ledge of the window before she could plunge to her death. _Ssshhheesshh I wish I knew a transporting spell_. She pulled herself up and through the window. She lies on the floor while looking around at the old clock tower. _I should just sleep up here. Buts it's just too cold._ She heads to the elevator and starts the climb down the hoist ropes. She finally makes it to the bottom and exits the elevator. She walks to the far end of the library.

"I think this will be the last time I come here." She says aloud to herself.

"That's good but I would like to know why you've broken in here before."

Alyssa gasps as she heard the voice. Alyssa turns around and sees Emma come out from between two bookcases. Alyssa darts to the front entrance but is greeted by Belle who turns on the lights. Alyssa turns and steps towards the elevator but is stopped as Ruby emerges from it. They surround Alyssa and all she could do was raise her hands up and think _now I really wish I knew that transporting spell._

-(-|-)-

Alyssa stands in front of the circulation desk but keeps her head down as to not show her face as Emma walks to her with a chair in her hands. "Take your backpack off and have a seat." Emma places the chair in the middle of the lobby right behind Alyssa and holds out her hand for the bag. Alyssa hands her the bag and takes a seat, her head still looking to the ground.

Emma hands Ruby the bag while saying "See what's in it and then hide it."

"All that's here are some papers and clothes." Ruby stated before she places the bag behind the circulation desk.

"Take off the hood." Emma demands as she stood in front of Alyssa.

Alyssa bent her head down and brought her hands up to her grey hood. She hesitated for a few seconds while contemplating if she could escape. But she could see it was pointless Ruby was behind her and Belle was guarding the entrance. Alyssa took a deep quiet breath the removed the hood but still stared at the floor. She then lifted her head up slowly. Once her eye's met Emma's she silently said "Hello Sheriff Swan."

Emma's mouth went agape. "Alyssa!" She whispered as she stars at the young girl.

Ruby heard Emma and went to stand in front of Alyssa. Ruby's voice consisted of shock as she said "Alyssa! What! Why are you breaking into the library?"

Belle was confused and finally asks "Wait, you two know her?"

Ruby was the first to speak. "Yeah, Granny and I let her work at the dinner every once and a while when she needs cash because her parents won't give her an advance on her allowance."

Emma's eyebrow raised after what Ruby said. Emma then asks "How long has that been going on Ruby?"

"I guess since she was like eleven or something. Why?"

Emma started to put all the evidence together. Alyssa having clothes in her bag, working at Granny's and breaking in to the library lead to one conclusion. But Emma was not going to tell this conclusion Alyssa would. As she looks back to Alyssa she crosss her arms and asks "How long have you been breaking into the library?"

"For a while." Alyssa answers.

"Why have you?" Emma asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's warm in here this time of year." Alyssa looks back down to the floor.

Emma leans forward and put her hands on the armrest of the chair.

This caused Alyssa to look up. Her hazel eye's meeting Emma's green.

Emma stars at her while saying "What happened to your parents?"

Emma saw the brightness in Alyssa's eyes dim. But while she spoke her voice did not waver.

"They died thirty three years ago."

-(-|-)-

_**Alyssa and her parents walked down an alley. Only a few torches lit the path that they were to take. Huge piles of crates leaned against the walls of the darkly painted buildings. Her father had said that this would be a shorter route to get to the square. But Alyssa had a bad feeling about going down there. But it was soon forgotten after a few strides down the alley. **_

"_**Well I will say that was one of the best meals I ever had." Alyssa's father spoke while wrapping his left arm over his wife. **_

"_**Hey I've cooked you roast goose. What's wrong with mine?" Alyssa's mother stated.**_

"_**Nothing Gwen I did say that meal was **__**ONE**__** of the best. Not the best; isn't that right sweetheart." He looked to Alyssa for some support in the battle that was about to pursue.**_

"_**He is right mama he did say one."**_

_**Gwen rolled her eyes while saying "Alright Arron you win this round."**_

"_**When do I ever lose?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her.**_

_**Alyssa laughed as she let go of her father's hand and ran ahead.**_

_**After realizing how far she was her mother called out "Sweetheart come back."**_

_**Alyssa was about to turn around, until her arm was grabbed by a man that was behind a crate. Alyssa screamed as the man came out from behind the crate and pulled out a knife.**_

_**Her mother and father ran down to be greeted by two men. One of which now had the knife at Alyssa's throat. "Give me all your money." He said as he pulled the knife closer to Alyssa's throat. He was a short man, had black hair, a long beard and had a tattoo of a snake on the outside of his arm. Alyssa's parents just stood there shocked for a few seconds.**_

"_**You heard my partner give us all your money." The second man was hidden in the shadows, Alyssa's parents could only see his tall silhouette, but Alyssa could see his ring. It was on his right hand it was all gold, in the very center it had an etching in red of what looked like some sort a monster.**_

_**Her father un-tied the tan leather pouch from his belt and slowly walked toward the man with the knife. "Here, just don't hurt her." He said while holding out the pouch and putting his other had up in a stopping position.**_

_**When the man with the knife let go of Alyssa's shoulder to grab the pouch her father punched him right in the face, making the man fall backwards. As he fell the knife nicked Alyssa's neck. Alyssa then ran to her mother but was grabbed by the man with the ring. Give us the money or I will hurt her more than just this little knife wound. His left hand then became a blaze of fire. Alyssa's eyes went wide with horror as he brought it closer to her.**_

_**Her father quickly yelled "no don't here." He threw the pouch to him; with a loud clank it landed right in front of his feet. "I knew you would see it my way." As he was about to bend down to grab it. Alyssa's mother hit him with a wood board. He fell and his grip no longer being strong Alyssa broke free.**_

_**Alyssa grabbed the pouch and ran to her mother. Both started to run till Gwen looked back and saw that Arron was still fighting the other man. "Sweetheart run all the way back to the wagon and hide."**_

"_**No, mama come with me."**_

"_**I promise I will be right behind you." Both of them then heard an "ugh" As Gwen turned around she saw Arron get hit 3 times by the man with the knife. Anger and shock went to Gwen's face. She turned back to Alyssa and said "Now run!"**_

_**Alyssa looked up to her mother with sad eye's but did what she was told and ran as fast as she ever could. Once Alyssa got to the wagon she waited. But the adrenaline rush that she had was warring off and she fell right to sleep.**_

_**As dawn started to rise it gave a shiny glow to the square. As the rays hit Alyssa's face she slowly woke up. She looked around and saw that her parents were no were in sight. Worry struck her face as she looked around again. She then got out of the wagon and ran to the alley. As she came upon the spot that the robbery had happened there was nothing there. She then started to look around the crates. Her eyes then landed upon her parents. They both lied on the ground dead. Alyssa let out a loud "!NO" as her eyes started to form tears and she fell to her knees. Her hands covered her face as she cried. "Is anybody there" a voice said. Alyssa quickly looked up and saw a man coming toward her. Alyssa quickly got up and ran before the man could see her. She made it back to the wagon without being seen. She unattached her horse Sky and rode her all the way back home.**_

-(-|-)-

All three women faces consisted of shock after the bomb shell that Alyssa had just said. Alyssa looks back to the floor.

Emma stood up straight and crossed her arms, asking 'Your parents were dead before the curse?"

Alyssa nodds her head.

"Have you always been sleeping in the library?" Belle asks.

Alyssa looks to Belle then back to Emma saying "No I lived in different places throughout Storybrooke."

Ruby finally spoke up asking "Why didn't you ever tell me. I could have helped you."

"I been living on my own long enough to take care of myself, I don't need anyone's help."Alyssa crossed her arms after she spoke.

Belle stared at Alyssa seeing a young girl that has had to take care of herself not because of choice but for survival. _No child should go through that. _

The next thing everyone knew was the front library doors opening and a piece of paper came flying right to Alyssa and landing in her lap. On the paper was a sunburst. Horror was on Alyssa face as she stared at it and then back up to the doorway; where Mr. Gold and Regina now stood.

**Ch 4 In Progress.**


End file.
